Who was that strange girl?
by Danny's hottie
Summary: Caroline, the new girl, seems like your typical teenager or is she? Is Danny really falling for her?
1. danny meets caroline

R&R PLEZ

Danny was walking home from school when he saw a strange formation of clouds coming toward him. It was moving kind of strange. Danny decided he'd better get on home before anything happened. It was moving so fast that he decided to go ghost to get home quicker. He got home just in time before it hit.  
  
There was no rain or anything like that. It was so odd. The next thing he knew it was all clear. There was a knock at the door. Danny opened it and saw a new girl.

-Excuse me, my family just moved here. Do you have a cup of sugar?  
Danny got all blushy. His pants dropped again, just like they did in front of Paullina.  
  
-He he your so funny, I like you. What's your name?  
  
-Danny. I'm Danny Ph. Ur Fenton.  
  
-Hi Danny Fenton, I'm Caroline.  
  
-Please come in  
  
-Thanks, you kinda cute  
  
Danny's eyes got real big.  
  
-Wanna.. uh… meet my .. Uh.. friends?  
  
-Sure  
  
Danny called up Sam ant Tucker and told them to come over.  
  
-Hey guys, this is Caroline. She just moved here  
  
-Hi, I'm Sam  
  
-Yo I'm Tucker, anywhere else you'd like to move?  
  
-eww get away from me freak.  
  
Danny and Sam laughed  
  
-well Tuck, girls just don't dig you.  
  
-Hey Caroline wanna stay for dinner?

-sure

-we are having…

-Roasted weenies, my favorite

Danny looked puzzled, how could she have known what they were having. It wasn't even cooking yet. Something was strange with her, but what could it be.

Caroline looked up and gasped

-Good gracious! it's a ghost!!

-Oh, HIM, Danny would have no tr..

-TUCKER, SHUT IT

-Danny would what?

-Oh nothing

-Tell me Sam

-It's nothing Caroline, really

-oh my gosh I have to get home! It was nice meeting you, sorry I cant stay.

Caroline left the house.

The next day at school, Caroline happened to be in Danny's second, third and fifth period, and even better her locker was next to his. Danny decided to show her the ropes

-FENTON!

-oh great

-what's great?

Caroline looked behind her and saw a tall blond behind her

- This boy he likes you, yes

-you could say that

-Oh, Fenton I see you got yourself a new girlfriend. At least she is better looking then the goth.

-oh my, Danny, your eyes are green.

-she is NOT my girlfriend, lay off, she is new.

With that Danny turned his back. Dash charged at Danny.

-Danny, look out.

Dash grabbed Danny and shoved him in his locker. Danny fazed through to see Caroline hit Dash right in the face. She then did a kick flip and nailed him so hard he fell to the ground. Caroline was coming close to Danny's locker so he went back in. She opened it.

-Are you al right Danny?

-Yea I think so. Where did you learn to fight like that.

-Oh, I learned that from my home pla.. I mean my family taught me.

-Wow, I never knew a girl like you could beat up the school bully.

Just then Caroline's communicator beeped. A voice said, " Need more help, need you. They escaped. … Then voice faded away. She dropped the communicator in horror.

-Caroline, you all right? Caroline?

-Danny, meet me at the tree behind the school at dusk.

-For what..?

Danny could not finish, Caroline was gone.

Danny went to the tree at dusk and sure enough, Caroline was there.

-Danny we need your help.

-Huh

-An evil force has taken over the tower and we need your help.

-What are you talking about.

Caroline sighed

-Do you recognize these guys?

She held up a picture.

-SKULKER?! AND.. TENCIS?!

-Glad you know them, that helps us a lot.

-huh

-Listen.. Uh Danny, we need your assistance to defeat these people.

-they're ghosts, and what is this "us". Caroline..

- My name's is…

Take a guess R&R, I will post the ending later. J


	2. Who was that strange girl

Ok here is the ending finally. It is very cheesy but oh well.

-My name is not Caroline.

-What is it then?

- Well my name is Starfire.

--O-K

- Well I needed to gain your trust to ask you to join the team. Here take this

Starfire handed Danny a communicator.

-What's this for? Asked Danny

- It will beep when we need you.

- Need me for what?

-Defeating the enemy.

-You mean Skulker and Technus?

Danny looked, she was gone. This left Danny thinking Who was that strange girl?


End file.
